Lavender scent
by Ayam692001
Summary: With little to do with their lives, rich people find the most entertaining hobbies. WARNING: Cross-dressing and masturbation.


**Title:** Lavender scent

**Author's Note: **For my sister Sofiaaf (.net/u/1579993/) Yet another fic exchange challenge.

**Summary:** With little to do with their lives, rich people find the most entertaining hobbies.WARNING: Cross-dressing and masturbation.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Ouran or it's characters. No money was made from this.

Lavender scent

The moon stood tall through the French windows, illuminating the area rather poorly. On the right far deep corner of the room a single candle sat on the top of a vanity, the small yellow flame licked softly the glass, forming a long dark stain on the image observed by the pale, dark-haired youth seating in it's front.

For one week Kyoya had been fighting, against his own better judgment, the idea of going straight home after club activities had finished. For some reason he couldn't figure out the motive behind said fixation... tonight, after taking a quiet smoke and some wondering around he finally understood. The boy never really paid attention to it but the club saved all it's costumes, hanged inside a small annex to the music room, formerly used to save old violins and music scores. After some strolling he had come across the ridiculous dresses they had put on a while ago... ridiculous alright. As he glanced over them he noticed his, which color was a rather peculiar one, unique even, as it was a dark-shaded, water-like purple silk, crowned with soft hand-sued lace. His body acted without his acknowledgment and before he knew it his cheek was rubbing lightly against the exquisite fabric, and his nose inhaled deeply it's lavender scent. He felt a guilty pleasure digging his insides... 'Why not?'

Half an hour later he was back to the vanity's bench, seating very relaxed, occasionally digging his heels in the carpet's wooly fabric, delighted with the feeling of the fluffy cotton bloomers against the inside of his thighs. He pressed his knees, rubbing them together, inhaling sharply as the heat that formed in his lap crawled up his spine.

Kyoya held a lipstick in his hand, smiling at how amazingly the color matched that of his dress, and applied it carefully... then the blush... the eye-liner. By the time he was finished he felt strangely proud of himself. The last time, when they did put on the costumes for Haruhi's sake, Tamaki was the one responsible for the make-up process, in spite of the twins' complaints, which in a way did explain the grotesque picture they all formed together. Smiling the memory away he finished the work by rubbing one drop of limited edition traditionally hand-made Channel nº 5 behind each year.

Smirking maliciously he blew off the candle and slowly pulled up the long, heavy skirt. Sliding his hand between his legs and inside his bloomers he grabbed his manhood and rubbed it gently, forcing it down to brush the cotton and lace of the underwear. After the first few strokes his body melted on the chair and his blood rushed to both his penis and cheeks, his heart was drumming against his ribs. Small strangled moans were sliding out of his throat, getting more eager each time. He inclined his head back and let out a particularly loud moan. At that moment the main door of the room closed, announcing the arrival of someone. The teen didn't have time to react for half a second later he saw the reflection of one of the Hitachiin twins staring back at him. 'Of all people...' Kyoya felt miserable.

The older boy got up and turned around.

"Kaoru-kun?" His voice sounded slightly panicked.

"Hikaru actually... Kyoya-sempai... what...?" The teen took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side. As the read-haired open his mouth in an attempt to speak his mind out Kyoya crossed the room, held the boy's face and touched his lips with a finger.

"Don't!" It was almost a plea.

Hikaru brushed away the other's hand and kissed him on the lips, holding both his sempai's wrists up.

Jerking back, the blue-eyed one released his hands and slapped the younger boy across his face.

"How dare you?" He stepped back but Hikaru held him again, pushing him roughly against the wall as he ravished Kyoya's mouth, pulling one of his knees up while groping a thigh.

"Hikaru, found what you were looking for?" The other twin got in, instantaneously spotting his brother and their sempai.

"Hey there Kaoru." Hikaru said matter of factly, a devious smirk on his lips, still holding Kyoya against the wall. "Care to join?"


End file.
